Reincarnation
by Holy Angel Heart
Summary: "You don't understand..." Fresh tears fall from Kuroko's eyes as he tried to break away from his embrace. "No one could ever understand the pain I have to live with every single day," he gave up and clutched onto Hanamiya's shirt, soaking it in the process. "I killed their families...I killed hundreds..." This is the Epilogue to Weak Against You. Full summary inside.


**Title: Reincarnation**

**Pairing: Hanamiya x Kuroko x Himuro**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the idea.**

**Full Summary:**

**It was truly a Generation of Miracles in Japan. Young athletes competed against each other all over the country and in basketball, the talent was unheard of. Five middle school students exceeded the old skills of the generation before them, even the older boys known as the Uncrowned Kings. Each of them oddly represented a certain color and went to popular schools to finally compete against each other in High School. Yet, there was one more male that had a skill unheard of even in the Generation of Miracles. That sixth member was known as the Phantom Sixth Man, a shadow outshined by the five lights. However, no one but a few select people knew just how this generation was truly made of miracles. How else would you explain related people being reincarnated in the same era with some still having their memories intact?**

**-x-x-**

It was a sunny day in the city of Los Angeles and Himuro Tatsuya was playing basketball with the other kids in his neighborhood. He decided to play the sport in order to keep his thoughts from getting out of control. Ever since he could talk, he could remember his past life. He could remember every single thing about it and he grew up thinking it was normal. He made sure to never tell his parents because although he loved them, they may just end up sending him to an institute of some sort. He was definitely mature for his age and knew to never tell a soul.

As his thoughts got the better of him, he ended up letting the ball slip through his guard. He ran to pick it up and was met by a boy that appeared to be younger than him with red and black hair with red eyes. He didn't know why, but he invited him to play with them even though he was definitely a beginner. Something compelled him to befriend the boy named Kagami Taiga.

A few years later, Himuro realized the reason why he was so familiar. After Kagami grew up, he looked exactly like the Kagami from his past life. Why did fate bring the two together? He didn't know why, but being burdened with knowing he almost killed him in his past life pained him. How could he have thought of his younger brother in such a way? That was when he decided to separate from him for a while.

However, the two met once again and had another battle. He decided that if he lost, he would stop being his brother. It wasn't because it would mean his skills were worse, but it would mean that he would lose the reason to stay with him. He realized that if Kagami had been reincarnated, then maybe the others would have too. It would be a miracle if it were true, but he had a gut feeling that he would meet _him_ in this new life as well. But in this life, he promised to be by Kagami's side. In the end he lost the game because Kagami didn't use his full power. He left for Japan right after that.

**-x-x-**

Kuroko Tetsuya was gifted with a lack of presence. Ever since he was a little kid, he would have dreams that were so vivid, he felt like if he reached out far enough; he could grab someone's hand. It drove him insane since he would wake up every single day only remembering bits and pieces of the dream he had. Sometimes, he could see clear faces, other times it was the sounds that stood out to him. However, most of the time, his dreams would always end up being bloody. As he got older, his dreams became worse. He would wake up in the middle of the night holding his head, having believed it was cut off. Others, he would find himself crying without knowing a reason why. He decided to use reading as his escape. He searched for novels that could possibly help him find out why he had such dreams. He found many books on what dreams mean, but none of them explained why his were so vivid. The only thing he could do was to give up his search. No book could explain to him what was going inside his head.

One day, Kuroko walked home from school and met a boy of the same age. They instantly hit it off. He would visit Ogiwara Shigehiro and play basketball. Of course Kuroko wasn't that great at it, but he loved doing it. He felt closer to the answers he was seeking for than when he searched in books. Ultimately, it made him happier. Even when Ogiwara left, the two of them promised to compete against each other once again in middle school.

In order to fulfill his promise to Ogiwara, Kuroko enrolled in Teikou Middle school which was known for its sports team. He was able to become a member, but was only a third string player. Every day was difficult for him. He found himself puking his guts out and would never have time for anything but basketball. However, he felt alive. He felt that he belonged there. It was as if he could fulfill another promise he made in the past, but he couldn't remember what or to whom. His dreams were beginning to decrease since he spent so much of his time working to become a first string member. However, their vividness increased.

_Kuroko opened his eyes, the sun glaring down on him as he lay on top of the lush hills of dandelions. There were only a few clouds in the sky and he could imagine them as something else. The one to his right kind of looked like a heart._

"_Look Kuroko."_

_Kuroko turned his head to look where the person beside him was pointing to. It was the same cloud he was thinking of._

"_It resembles a heart doesn't it?" They smiled as their eyes shined brighter than usual._

"_Yes...it must be a sign." Kuroko bit back a smile._

"_What king of sign?" They asked._

"_Maybe one day you will find out," Kuroko moved closer to them, but not enough for them to notice._

"_You promise to tell me?" They turned their face to look at him and sat up immediately after noticing that their faces were too close._

"_I promise," Kuroko smiled at them, but their face was shadowed by the bright sun._

A few days passed and Kuroko was told that he would never be able to become a second stringer and that he should just quit and save him the pain. When he walked home, he was able to keep his feelings in check until he got a text message telling him that Ogiwara was able to get on his school's team.

"_Even though I started this for fun, I never expected to love it," _he thought as he pressed his head against the wall._ "I stayed back longer than everyone else and yet..." _However, he still kept on going to practice and was given another chance because Akashi Seijuurou saw his potential. He would be able to use his lack of presence to his advantage when playing basketball and create his own way of playing.

He got along with the other members as well. He liked to tease Kise Ryouta, he often argued with Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintaro got on his nerves at times, and Aomine Daiki became his best friend. He felt connected to them, as if they were meant to meet. However, they all became too powerful too soon and their friendships were torn apart. It got even worse when they got to the finals in their third year and played against Meiko, Ogiwara's team. They destroyed them. None of them wanted to continue after realizing the difference between their strengths. And yet Ogiwara didn't want to give up because Kuroko got hurt. He kept on going and then he just...broke.

_The sight of Ogiwara crying on the court made Kuroko's head ache. He fell from the pain, tears falling down his eyes. He knew he didn't want Akashi to go easy on them, but he didn't think they would win like this._

Ogiwara stopped talking to him after that. He told him that he would quit basketball, the game that brought them together. He was the reason why he started and yet he stopped. What should he do then? Basketball was no longer fun with the team's twisted sense of winning being shoved down his throat. Even though he felt a connection to the five of them, he was nothing but a shadow in comparison to their light. With that conviction, Kuroko turned in his letter of resignation and threw away his cell phone. He didn't see a point in needing one anymore. He didn't want to play basketball anymore.

**-x-x-**

It was already the start of Kuroko's High school career. He joined the Library Committee as well as the Basketball team. At first, everyone didn't notice him and thought he was weak. He didn't have anything to say in retort since it was all true. He was weak. It was why he couldn't stop the other members from forgetting the whole point of basketball. It wasn't to win by yourself, but to win with everyone on your team. He wanted to defeat his old team members to do just that. But he also wanted to show them how important he was. He wasn't just some shadow that they could cast aside. He was another member of the team, an important member. He believed that Seirin High would be the perfect school to attend and reach such a goal.

Then, he met Kagami Taiga. He reminded him of the Generation of Miracles members. He gave him the same eerie feeling he would always get. It was as if they met before. Their connection to each other was stronger than when he was with some of them. Kise and Midorima didn't stand a chance. However, Akashi and Murasakibara gave him a different impression in comparison to Aomine. Both Aomine and Kagami were similar in more ways than one, but he felt as though Aomine was a family member at times. He didn't know why he had such thoughts. Every night he would try to think about them, but he would end up dozing off before he could reach a conclusion. Whenever he felt he was close to finding out the truth, he would fall asleep and end up dreaming of the same place.

"_Kuroko..."_

"_Yes?" Kuroko asked, his eyes closed with a dandelion in his hand._

"_Your wishes won't come true if you don't blow the dandelion away..."_

"_I know that," Kuroko twirled the dandelion in his hand, the breeze carrying the seeds away._

"_Here," his friend handed him another one, "Make a wish for once. You never do."_

"_Of course not," Kuroko plucked the seeds off one by one._

"_Why not...?"_

"_Because a wise boy once told me to reach my goals through my own power," he teased._

"_That doesn't mean you can't make wishes..."_

"_Well, what do you wish for?"_

_The boy looked away, a small blush on his cheeks, "You should already know."_

'_I know,' Kuroko thought but tilted his head anyway, "To stop being a prince?"_

_The boy chuckled awkwardly, "Of course."_

'_You're lying,' Kuroko thought, his eyes on a new dandelion in his hand._

"_Well, what do you wish for?" The boy asked once again._

_Kuroko raised the dandelion to his lips and softly blew the seeds away for the first time, "I just want to rest." Kuroko stood and dusted his pants, 'Because anything more than that would be selfish.' He turned towards his friend, reaching to take his hand. "We should return before they decide to leave me again."_

"_I don't see that as a bad thing..." He grabbed onto his hand and stood up._

'_Neither do I.'_

Kuroko woke with a shock, his heart sounded like a rabbit thumping its hind legs. He clutched the blanket he had kicked away in his sleep, pulling it to his chest so it could cover his entire body. "What was that?" He whispered. Even though he went to sleep right afterwards, he couldn't dream at all.

Every day continued the same way. The team trained continuously and was able to win many games. They won against some of the Miracles but lost to Touou. It was a sad time, but they promised to train even harder than before to defeat the Generation of Miracles and win the Winter Cup. That was when all the new members of Seirin met one of the Uncrowned Kings, Kiyoshi Teppei. Although he was weird, Kuroko thought of him as an older brother that he could rely on. He gave him the same feelings as Kagami, but in a different sense. Although Kagami was like his old teammates, Kiyoshi was a little different. He felt that he knew him from somewhere else. He also got the same feeling from Moriyama in Kise's team, Takao from Midorima's team, and Imayoshi from Aomine-kun's team. However, the feelings he got from them was different than both Kiyoshi's and Kagami's. He wished the others would bring it up, but they never did. No one ever asked him if they met before, because if someone asked, he would finally understand that it was mutual. He felt that he was getting closer to finding out the truth and winning the Winter Cup would definitely give him the answer.

**-x-x-**

Once again, the days passed normally. However, Kuroko and the other freshmen on the team decided to play street ball. He ended up meeting Kagami's older brother, Himuro.

At first Kuroko knew he was similar to Kagami, but then his view of him changed. He felt as though they shared an even deeper relationship. He gave him the strongest feelings of anyone else he had met so far. It was more than the Generation of Miracles and some of their companions. It was even more than Kagami and Kiyoshi. He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to get to know him better even though he was supposed to be their enemy.

**-x-x-**

Himuro really wanted to play against Kagami once again. He finally got to see him and it would help him decide whether or not the two of them would ever stay as brothers. When he saw Kuroko, he had butterflies in his stomach, but just assumed it was from the rain or the candies that Murasakibara gave him the day before.

"Atsushi..." Himuro turned towards the purple haired giant that was stuffing his face with cheese snacks. "Is that the same Kuro-chin you mentioned before?"

"Yes," he nodded after swallowing the food in his mouth, "Why do you wanna know Muro-chin?"

Himuro tapped his chin, "He's shorter than I thought he would be."

Murasakibara chuckled, "People always think Kuro-chin is a kid."

"I can see why..." Himuro continued to stare at Kuroko from far away. No matter what he did, the butterflies never went away.

From then on, he would make sure to keep an eye on Kuroko. He felt as if he was the one he was looking for. His one true King, but he couldn't make such an assumption without any evidence. If it was the same Kuroko that he knew, then he should have recognized him with the first glance. "Maybe everyone's memory has been tempered with..." He mumbled after he returned to his apartment and placed his bags on the floor.

"Well you're definitely a bright one,"

Himuro grabbed the nearest object and turned around to see a man sitting on his couch as if he owned the place. "Who are you?"

The man was reading a newspaper with one leg over the other, "Why not put down your lollipop and think for a second."

Himuro looked at the round colorful lollipop in his hand and threw it to the side. He needed to remind Murasakibara to stop leaving sweets in his apartment whenever he would come over. "What are you doing here?"

The male folded the newspaper and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. He stood up, his black hair falling away from his dark eyes. "You should be able to recognize me."

"K-Kuroko-sama?"

"Good," he smiled. He looked exactly like Kuroko Tetsuya, except taller and with a more defined body. He also had the black hair and eyes that his name suggests.

"H-How are you alive?" Himuro immediately kneeled, but was stopped.

"Wait, there's some things you need to understand first."

"Yes?" Himuro was told to sit down as his King stood.

"I am Kuroko Tatsuya...Kuroko's father."

"You mean...the Black King?" Himuro asked, ready to bow once again. His mind was still a little hazy going that far in his memories, but he knew that he met the Black King before he died. He was still little, but the royal couple liked to play with him. He looked exactly the same as if he never aged at all.

"Yes," he nodded. "Upon some miracle, many of us were reincarnated; however I needed to wipe everyone's memory. I did not know about you because you were not in Japan at the time."

"I was in America..." Himuro said.

"If everyone were to have their memories, it would be very possible for their hearts and minds to break. Some of us died in a tragic way and could also seek revenge against their killer."

Himuro nodded, many people would try to assassinate Kuroko.

"Do you remember when you met Kuroko?"

"I do..." Himuro tightened his hand into a fist.

_Himuro stood behind a tall bush, quietly watching two boys lay in a field of dandelions that continued as far as the human eye could see. _

_Based on what he could see, he was older than both of the males, which kind of unnerved him. He still remembered his first years of life. His father was the Black King's best friend and named him Tatsuya to honor him. When the Black Massacre occurred, his mother used a purple permanent dye to smuggle him into the Purple Kingdom. Other families that guarded the royal family did the same to their sons that were still alive. In each of the Kuni no Kiseki's Kingdoms, there was one child that was of the Black Kingdom's heritage. They were all old enough to still remember their hidden lives. They all waited for the day the heir to the Black Kingdom would return._

"_So that brat is the Black Kingdom's successor?" He whispered to himself and shook his head. "I don't want to serve someone younger than me..." he then ducked when Kuroko quickly turned to look at the bushes. 'He saw me?'_

_He saw Kuroko stand and then help the prince of the Flower Kingdom stand. No one really knew it, but the Black Kingdom always had connections to the Kuni no Goushou and loyal followers. That's because Lady Ichiro's real mother was a relative of the Hayama clan. After Ichiro was born, her mother continued to have miscarriages before birthing a son and ended up dying. The Blue King's second wife was the one that gave birth to Aomine Kin-sama. The Blue King wasn't actually the heir to the throne. He married into it so he took Lady Ichiro's mother's name as his own. Lady Ichiro could have easily become Queen if she married a man of lower status, but instead was wed to someone higher. She married into the Black Kingdom._

_As the two headed his way, Himuro hid farther away. He met with the other Shadow Guards and he was chosen to be the one that would meet with Kuroko and tell him about his heritage. He waited until the two went their separate ways and followed Kuroko. He was sure that he was right behind him until he suddenly disappeared around a corner. Himuro rushed to catch up with the boy but he found nothing but a dead end. "Where did he go...?" He breathed out, only to find a cold blade against his neck, a trickle of blood flowing down his neck._

"_Who are you and what do you want with Makoto?"_

_Himuro scowled, 'So they only use their first names?' He held his hands up, "I have nothing with Hanamiya-sama...I want to speak to you Kuroko-sama."_

_He heard the sound of Kuroko clicking his tongue, "You know my real surname?"_

"_Of course..." Himuro smiled, "You're the only heir of the Black Kingdom."_

"_Tell me...Why shouldn't I just kill you here and now?" Kuroko was shocked he knew him since he was definitely a citizen of the Purple Kingdom._

"_You can kill me if you want, but then you won't know who I am." Himuro slowly turned around, the blade still against his skin. He was not afraid of it at all. "My name is Himuro Tatsuya and I am your personal servant."_

"He then kicked me in my groin and walked away..." Himuro trailed off, remembering the pain.

"Ahahaha!" Tatsuya roared with laughter. "I'm glad he knew how to protect himself at that age..." He played with something around his neck as he thought to himself.

"What is that...?"

"Ah..." He grabbed it and showed it to him. It looked exactly like the black medallion.

"I thought it was destroyed..."

"It was...but I inherited this from my father and my mother gave hers to Ichiro...They said it was a family heirloom of the Kuroko lineage. I'll make sure to protect it this time," he touched it with a gentle hand. "I won't make Kuroko go through anything like that ever again."

**-x-x-**

_Kuroko met with his other Shadow Guards a few weeks after the Flower King's murder. He promised himself that he wouldn't visit Hanamiya until he could see him. He knew that he offered to kill his own father, but that didn't mean he would be happy about it. Kuroko wouldn't be able to live if Hanamiya didn't want to see him anymore. He trained in the ways to kill so that when his plans began to start, he wouldn't make the same mistakes._

_When he met the others, he was shocked because he recognized each of them. They even went through a ritual to name him the next successor of the medallions to see if he would be qualified. He met all the qualifications, but when they told him that he would need to control the Kiseki no Goshou, he refused. There was no way he could keep appearances with the other princes and be the White King at the same time and after putting on the shadow medallion, he fainted._

_Kuroko slept soundly on the plush cushions in a room created for him, but the people around him watched worriedly. He hadn't awoken for two days. It was quite possible that Kuroko would never wake again._

_On the third day, Kuroko opened his eyes, but instead of the bright blue ones he had, they were darker, as if he was lifeless. He never returned to his past state. His personality did a complete 180 and everyone noticed. Kuroko told them a spell that Kuroko would be able to use to create a clone so they could have a White King for themselves._

_No one realized that they were no longer under Kuroko's commands, but the Black King and Queen._

**-x-x-**

Hanamiya sat on a park bench, not caring about anyone around him as rock played in his head phones. He felt that his life was meaningless so he might as well be an asshole as long as he could kick other's asses.

Ever since he could remember, he had some memories of his past life. He knew that he was one of many from reincarnated from a certain time, but he only knew the important ones. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see images not from his current time. He still felt all the pain he had to live through. So he kept people away from him so he could never feel that way again. He decided to play basketball because it's a cool way to be an asshole to others and ruin their dreams just like how he can never achieve his.

Every night, he would have nightmares. They would bring surges of pain and confusing images to his mind. Only one particular setting would make him feel calm.

_Hanamiya found himself in a field of dandelions. All of his good dreams were set in this field. Sometimes he would be alone, others he was with someone special. All he could ever remember from these dreams would be their hair color. He could never see their face. It was almost as if even his unconscious state knew that he could never reach them. Every time he saw them, a smile would appear on his face without even trying. However, whenever he would reach for them, they would always be a little farther away. Once in a while, they would turn around, finally showing their face, but it would only be for him to see tears falling down their face before they evaporate into smoke._

"You really do look exactly the same Hanamiya-sama."

Hanamiya stood the moment he heard the familiar voice, "Himuro...?" An unusual grin spread across his face.

"I'm glad you agreed to meet with me," Himuro smiled and the two embraced.

"Of course since it's you...I didn't know that anyone else still had their memories..."

"Didn't you meet with some of them? Like Kiyoshi?" Himuro asked, sitting down on the bench.

"Yeah," Hanamiya huffed, propping his leg up.

"Weren't you and Kiyoshi the closest of the Kuni no Goushou...?" Himuro asked, making Hanamiya freeze. "Wait, is that why you especially broke his leg?"

Hanamiya looked to the side, grumbling, "He doesn't have any memory of his past life. It pissed me off."

Himuro sighed; he was still the same stubborn kid he remembered. Except now he was older than him, "Anyway, I have something I need to discuss with you..."

"What is it?"

"I've found him. I've found Kuroko-sama."

**-x-x-**

The days passed and Hanamiya couldn't stop thinking about what Himuro told him. His Kuroko would be playing in their next game as his opponent, along with Kiyoshi and Kagami.

"If only I was on the same team as him..." Hanamiya sighed before the game.

When it got started, he was pissed off to a large degree. Kuroko looked exactly the same as he remembered, and what's worse was that everyone was clingy to him. In order to get back at them, he told his team to be extra harsh to get people injured. However, in the confusion, he almost jabbed his elbow at Kuroko and regretted it. However, all it did was piss him off and he defended his friends instead. He didn't understand at all. Did he know that Kiyoshi and Kagami were from his past life? That even the Generation of miracles was from his past life? If so, why would he defend them, excluding Kiyoshi?

He wanted to talk to him after, but he knew that Kuroko hated him now for hurting his teammates.

**-x-x-**

Time passed and he heard from Himuro that the King gave Kuroko his memories back. He immediately recognized Himuro afterwards and the two were friends again. However, Kuroko refused to speak to Hanamiya since he was still made about the game. Before he knew it, it was the day of the finals.

It was a sad day for many. The black horse lost to the reigning champions. Seirin High lost to Rakuzan High and many thought it was a depressing match. It wasn't even half way through the game and yet everyone could see the big difference in strength. Kuroko stood up to the plate and unleased a special move, but just before the buzzer went off, Akashi was able to gain the lead back with a three pointer. No one stood to cheer for the team except for the team itself. The audience understood how difficult the game must have been. They watched in silence as the Seirin team could barely stand to line up to bow. However, they did not cry. They did their best...and it just wasn't good enough. After they bowed, they headed for the locker rooms. The audience slowly clapped for them, the team finally burst into tears the moment they were alone. Kuroko on the other hand broke away from the group and walked out through the back door.

Hanamiya was walking alone since he decided to go a different way. He recognized Kuroko easily and walked up to him. He was about to greet him but Kuroko suddenly turned around. The moment their eyes met, tears fell down Kuroko's cheeks, but he didn't utter a sound.

"What are you doing here Hanamiya-san?" Kuroko wiped away his tears.

"I was walking and saw you..."

"Leave me alone."

Hanamiya flinched at the coldness in his tone. He knew that Kuroko was pissed off at him, but he didn't know it was that bad, "I'm sorry about hurting your team..."

Kuroko continued to look away, not saying anything.

"I'm sure you guys will win next year," Hanamiya whispered before he realized what he was saying. It was definitely weird of him. He expected Kuroko to laugh at him, but he only smiled sadly.

"Hah," Kuroko laughed bitterly and turned around. "That's not possible."

"What?"

"It was always predestined for us to lose. I was reincarnated so I could be punished..." Tears fell down his face once again, "If only I knew that before trying so hard."

"Don't say such a thing!" Hanamiya shouted before throwing his arms around Kuroko. "Nothing is predestined. You have your own future to write."

"You don't understand..." Fresh tears fall from Kuroko's eyes as he tried to break away from his embrace. "No one could ever understand the pain I have to live with every single day," he gave up and clutched onto Hanamiya's shirt, soaking it in the process. "I killed their families...I killed hundreds..."

"..." Hanamiya didn't say anything, but just held him tighter.

"I thought that I would finally get to rest," Kuroko shook his head, "I thought that I would finally have the peace I yearned for...for committing my sins. And yet I was brought back."

Hearing Kuroko's voice break at the end made his heart ache.

"I have the same hair, eyes, name, and voice. I still can't speak loudly in fear of having the same power as before. What if I kill people again?" Kuroko whispered, terrified of the thought.

"You won't," Hanamiya whispered, but he knew it wouldn't help him feel better.

"Why was I born again? Why was I given the chance to live happily among people who could be relatives of families I ended? There's no crueler punishment than knowing what I have done. So I started to read to find out why I was put on this earth...but not one book in any library spoke of such a thing. I gave up...and then found myself drawn to basketball."

He thought that if he continued his life normally, he would just continue to live. Ending his second chance at life would be unfair to the others who never got such a chance. He went on to Teikou middle and joined the basketball club. The pain he felt of being rejected hurt and he knew he deserved it, but he was given another chance. That chance allowed him to meet the Generation of Miracles, the princes he forced to help him end their reign. He wanted to give up right then and there, but he couldn't do that to his team. He couldn't do it to Seirin and now he knew why. Both Kiyoshi and Kagami were there to hold himself up. He was going to try his best no matter what, and he would show them his true potential without the medallions. They were so close too, but in the end they lost.

"Maybe that's why I had to defeat each of them. It wasn't because I wanted redemption. It wasn't because I wanted to prove my real worth and stop being a shadow...to stand out," Kuroko buried his face in the front of Hanamiya's shirt, "I was meant to be stopped by Akashi-kun. It was predestined for me to lose...why else would I get so far when I'm just an ordinary player?"

"That's not true!" Hanamiya pushed Kuroko back slightly so he could look at him straight in the eyes.

"The five of them had to watch their kingdoms fall and I was the one behind it all," Kuroko looked down, he couldn't bring himself to look at him, "They were the ones that suffered the most..."

"Look at me!" Hanamiya took hold of Kuroko's chin and forced him to look into his eyes, "You were the one that suffered the most. It's why you were reborn, so you could live the life you never got to live."

"No it's not," Kuroko shook his head stubbornly, "You have no proof."

"Then why else would I have been reborn along with the others?!" Hanamiya shook him lightly. "You were reborn to grant me my wish!"

"Your wish...?"

Hanamiya inwardly cursed himself, he was practically confessing his undying love for him, but if he didn't say it now, when would he? "You were reborn so I could finally be with you..."

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked at him, the tears stopping.

"I have loved you since the day I met you," he whispered.

"Why...?" New tears fell down Kuroko's cheeks, "No, you're lying."

"I-I'm not!" Hanamiya couldn't believe him.

"There's no way you could love me," Kuroko shook his head.

"I have loved you since you told me your real name."

"That's not true. This is a trap," Kuroko pushed Hanamiya away. "Nothing goes well for me. This is too good to be true."

Hanamiya was going to shout at him, but then Kuroko's words processed in his head, his face heating up. "What do you mean by that?"

"I've loved you since you told me your dreams..." Kuroko shook his head again. "I thought it was obvious that you were lying, but I didn't want to acknowledge your feelings. I won't."

"What?!" Hanamiya glared at him. "Too bad because you're mine."

"No I'm not," Kuroko stated, but was pulled into another hug. "We can't be together."

"Tell me why not," Hanamiya secured his arms around Kuroko. There was no way he would let him go a second time.

"Because then all my pushing would be for naught," Kuroko looked away, their faces were only inches apart. "I always kept my distance from you for your own good."

"Well too bad," Hanamiya made Kuroko look at him. "You can't push me away anymore."

"What-?" Kuroko felt Hanamiya's lips on his and he couldn't help but to kiss him back. He had always wondered about how it would feel to kiss Hanamiya. It was beyond his imagination.

As the two lost track of time, the other members came out looking for Kuroko but couldn't find him. Instead, Kagami got a text from a random number saying that Kuroko went home early.

The two of them spent the night at Hanamiya's place since he lived alone. They finally did what they longed to do and the two would definitely say it was the best night of their lives. They found it peaceful to finally be able to rest...with their loved one in their arms.

**-x-x-**

A few weeks passed before the two got to see each other again. It was even more agonizing for Hanamiya because Kuroko didn't have a cell phone he could call him with. Instead, he would end up using his home phone, making it impossible for him to stay calm because he knew that his parents were the King and Queen of the greatest kingdom ever.

Finally, the two set up a date to an amusement park and would finally be able to spend time together. However, the condition was that Hanamiya had to apologize to Seirin, which he did, barely. Kuroko was satisfied with his apology and decided on the day.

"Farewell, mother, father," Kuroko bowed towards them before turning around and leaving the house. The two would meet at the amusement park since they lived too far away.

"Ah, young love. He grew up too fast," Kuroko Ichiro sighed happily with a spatula in her hand.

Kuroko Tatsuya sat at the table with a newspaper in his hand.

Lady Ichiro smiled, "I prefer him to be with Himuro though."

Tatsuya shook his head, "That's only because he has my name. Kuroko should be with Makoto. The two of them always liked each other."

"How do you know that?" She asked since she didn't remember anything about her past life.

Tatsuya smiled as the light reflected off of his medallion, "I guess it's just a father's intuition."

**-x-x-**

The two of them met at the amusement park at the same time. They both dressed nicely for the occasion. Hanamiya was a nervous wreck on the inside since it would be his long awaited first date with his beloved. So he was definitely pissed off when Himuro walked over to them from a bench.

"What are you doing here?" Hanamiya glared at him. If looks could kill, Himuro would have a whole through his head.

"I heard about your date..." Himuro moved to go behind Kuroko, resting his chin on the top of his head. "I need to protect Tetsuya from you."

"Hah?!" Hanamiya glared at him. "Don't touch him so easily. He's mine."

"No I am not," Kuroko stared at him. "Himuro-kun has permission to touch me."

Hanamiya jaw felt like it would hit the floor. They were even more lovey-dovey than the two of them.

The three of them went on every ride together. Himuro would stand between the two of them and would sit next to Kuroko on the rollercoasters if it could only fit two at a time. Hanamiya felt like the third wheel.

Finally, they took a break from all the rides and decided to go on the Ferris wheel. The three of them were able to get in one and just like he expected, he sat opposite of them. Although they had enough room, Kuroko sat between Himuro's legs, chatting away.

"I didn't know the two of you were so close..." Hanamiya spat out and looked out the window, fuming.

"Well yeah," Himuro nodded, ruffling Kuroko's hair. "You guys met first, but I spent more time with Tetsuya."

Kuroko nodded silently.

"Right Tetsuya?" Himuro leaned down, his face rubbing Kuroko's cheeks to make him audibly agree.

"Yes," Kuroko watched Hanamiya for his reaction.

"What do you mean?"

"Himuro-kun was with me whenever I was away from the Flower Kingdom."

"Ah, but I was there in the Flower Kingdom in hiding as well since I am Tetsuya's personal guard."

"...Why do I feel that personal means something else?"

Kuroko immediately moved away from Himuro, knowing that he was going to tell him about the past the two shared.

_Himuro made the two guards fall asleep so they wouldn't be able to stop his King's plan. He changed clothes with one of the guards so that he could slip out easily afterward. He knew that the prince had gone to the room already, which was perfect for them. The first requirement to use the medallions was to kill an unfaithful royal and the Flower King was definitely unfaithful. Because of his cheating ways, the queen died when the prince was still a little boy. He grew up without a mother and witnessed his father in bed with women and even younger men. The best thing to do would be to frame the kill on the prince since no one would blame him for it._

_Hanamiya didn't notice, but Kuroko's eyes softened and then he reached for the knife in his hands and took it with ease. "Would you still commit sins just to achieve your selfish ambitions?" Kuroko twiddled with the tip of the blade._

"_Yes," the prince didn't hesitate._

"_Then kill him."_

"_Alright," once again, he did not hesitate. Himuro smirked; he knew the male would be willing to do it for Kuroko._

_Kuroko shook his head and turned around; "I'm not serious."_

_Himuro glared at Kuroko, 'Why? He agreed to it!'_

"_Hm? Did you say something?" Hanamiya asked._

"_It's nothing," Kuroko shook his head again. "You can leave. I'll take care of your father."_

"_Alright," he nodded and turned around to leave._

_Himuro waited in the shadows to make sure the two would be completely alone before walking into the room with his King. "Why didn't you let him do it Kuroko-sama?"_

_Kuroko held the blade up to let Himuro see it, "I will not let Makoto stain his hands with blood for me."_

"_Why?!" Hanamiya shouted, but still soft enough to not alert anyone. "You will change our plans just because of him?!"_

"_Yes..." Kuroko turned around, gripping the blade, "Be gone before I change my mind."_

_Himuro huffed, "Fine, but don't let anyone catch you."_

_An hour passed and Himuro waited in a cabin outside the main kingdom, where no one would be able to find them. It shouldn't take Kuroko that long to return, it made him a little worried. "I should have stayed instead of leaving him to do it alone..."_

_He then heard a knock at the door. The sudden sound alerted his instincts and he quickly grabbed a blade he kept in his back pocket. He stood beside the door, reading to shove it into the gut of an intruder. However, he heard the familiar knock sequence and knew it was Kuroko. "Come in."_

_Just as he expected, the door was pushed open to reveal Kuroko. Instead of the triumphant smile he wanted, Kuroko looked horrible. His clothes were dirty and he even had trigs in his usually perfect blue hair. He had mud on his pants and on his cheeks. His hands were shaking wildly._

"_What happened to you Kuroko-sama?" The concern in his voice was pure and it almost scared him, but not as much as Kuroko's appearance did._

_Kuroko limped inside, but lost his strength and began to fall. Luckily, Himuro was able to catch him. He cradled him to his chest as if he were caring for a child. "I...I killed him..." Kuroko whispered, almost too soft for Himuro to hear._

"_Yes?" Himuro didn't see the problem. It was what he was supposed to do after all._

"_I killed him." Kuroko looked up at him, his eyes welling up with unshed tears. "I killed him!" Kuroko pounded on Himuro's chest. The realization of what he had done finally got to him._

"_You...You never killed anyone before?" Himuro whispered, finally understanding. "I thought you killed people before!" Himuro squeezed Kuroko's shoulders, "If you couldn't do it, you should have told me!_

_Kuroko shook his head, "I couldn't make you do it. I just couldn't," Kuroko sobbed quietly._

"_I have killed many before! Killing just one unfaithful man is nothing to me!" Himuro shouted, making Kuroko flinch._

"_That's why! I don't want anyone to kill for me! This is my responsibility to bear...it's mine..."_

"_Fool!" Himuro embraced Kuroko and began to stroke his back, "I am just a pawn for you to control so that you won't dirty your hands."_

"_You're not!" The younger male pounded his chest._

"_Ow?" The volume of his voice shocked him; Kuroko usually didn't raise his voice unless he needed to._

"_You're not a pawn...you're an important friend..." Kuroko confessed, tears still falling down his face. They never shared such feelings. It was always just the King and his loyal servant, "You're my friend...Tatsuya..." Himuro never thought that Kuroko would every say his first name since he vowed he wouldn't. It was the same name of his father and Himuro knew that he wanted to meet him one day._

"_Kuroko-sama..." Himuro wiped away the dirt and tears from Kuroko's face. "You need to bathe."_

_After Kuroko cleaned himself, he walked over to where Himuro was on the ground. He laid out a blanket for Kuroko to sleep on. "Can we sleep together...?" Kuroko asked hesitantly. His body was cold, even a bath didn't warm him up._

_Himuro smiled and took Kuroko in his arms. That night, the two deeply bonded in more ways than one._

"The two of you..." Hanamiya glared at Himuro and held his collar, "You had sex?!"

Himuro smiled, "Of course. You didn't? Even Akashi and Murasakibara did."

They were already on the ground and the staff member of the amusement park opened the door. He and everyone behind him witnessed Hanamiya punching Himuro.

"Bastard! Don't talk about Kuroko like that!" Hanamiya was about to punch him again, but Kuroko stopped him.

"Don't Makoto," Kuroko shook his head.

"He's practically calling you a slut!"

"But he's not wrong..." Kuroko looked to the side. A crowd gathered, wondering what was happening. "I did it with them to strengthen my control on them."

"You..." Hanamiya clicked his tongue and walked away, shoving people who wanted to see what the fuss was about.

"Makoto...!" Kuroko called out to him and then glanced at Himuro with concern.

"I'm fine," Himuro smiled, touching his swollen cheek, "That idiot will get pretty far if you don't run to catch him."

"..." Kuroko nodded and then left Himuro to get help from the staff member. He didn't see the way Himuro watched him leave with his tightened fists.

"Are you alright sir?" The man asked, "Looks like a nasty breakup."

"Yeah..." Himuro frowned, "And I'm the one left alone."

**-x-x-**

"Makoto...!" Kuroko finally caught up with Hanamiya, panting.

"What do you want? Why don't you run back to your Tatsuya?" He muttered sarcastically and huffed, "All you did today was cling to him even though you were supposed to be on a date with me. And then you defend him when he describes you as a slut. Clearly you care more about him than me-," Hanamiya couldn't continue his rant due to the unexpected kiss Kuroko pulled him down for. The two didn't break away even though the people around them stopped to stare. Some were squealing in joy while others hide their fascinated children. The two only stopped for air.

"Idiot, that was a long time ago," a light blush appeared on Kuroko's cheeks. "Tatsuya was only bringing it up to make you jealous."

"What? Why?" Hanamiya's brain was still hazy from Kuroko's kiss.

"Because you haven't called me by my first name at all..." Kuroko looked to the side, a little pout on his lips. "And I couldn't tell you about Tatsuya and I because I thought you would hate me."

"Well I am a little pissed off at that..." Hanamiya placed his hands around Kuroko's waist and pulled him towards his body, "But then again we're together now so I can live with it."

"..." Kuroko smiled and then signaled for him to lean down so he could whisper something in his ear.

"Hm?" Hanamiya did as he was told and he blushed when he felt Kuroko's hot breath on his ears since they were his soft spot.

"You're my first now," Kuroko whispered, "And you're better than Himuro, Akashi, and Murasakibara were."

Hanamiya blushed at the compliment, "Good." He tilted Kuroko's head so he could kiss him again, this time even hotter than before, "I'll make it so you forget about them completely."

Kuroko blushed with a small smile on his face, nodding.

The two left the amusement park before any staff members could kick them out for how intimate the two were being.

**-x-x-**

The next day, Kuroko woke up to the smell of breakfast. He opened his eyes slowly, realizing he spent an amazing night in Hanamiya's bed.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." Kuroko looked up to see Hanamiya standing with a tray of food. He wore a white apron with hearts on it,_ "Cute,"_ Kuroko thought and smiled at him, "What is on the tray?"

"Your breakfast," Hanamiya smirked and placed the tray on Kuroko's lap.

"You didn't need to-," Kuroko blinked at the food, it looked delicious.

"Too bad," Hanamiya leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, "Your bedhead is adorable by the way."

Kuroko blushed deeply, loving the fact that he only acted that way for him. He tried the food and found himself eating the whole thing even though he preferred to eat small portions.

When he was done, he went to the kitchen to help wash the dishes. "It was good."

"Really...?" Hanamiya bit back a smile, "Of course it was."

Kuroko laughed softly and stood on his tip toes, asking for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Hanamiya stopped what he was doing and lifted Kuroko up, placing him on the counter so that they could deepen the kiss. Things were getting hot until the door bell rung.

Hanamiya tried to ignore it, but it was starting to get irritating. He walked to the door of his apartment to answer it and in came Himuro.

"What are you doing here?!" Hanamiya glared at him.

"Lady Ichiro gave me your address. Apparently she prefers me," Himuro smiled and ruffled Kuroko's hair, "Adorable as always Tetsuya."

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "I'm not adorable."

Himuro pinched his cheeks, teasing him and completely forgot about Hanamiya's presence.

Hanamiya thought that he would finally have Kuroko all to himself. He forgot that he had a huge obstacle in his way. "Get out!" He pushed Himuro out the door and locked it.

Kuroko laughed lightly. "My mother is stubborn. You're going to have to win her over."

Hanamiya instantly tensed, he never thought that far in their relationship.

"Don't worry about it," Kuroko jumped off the counter and wrapped his arms around Hanamiya's waist. "She'll learn to love you. If not, we can always elope."

"I guess we can do that," Hanamiya smirked, going for another round so that Kuroko wouldn't even be able to walk home without his help.

**-x-x-**

**A/N: I know that it's very possible for Seirin to win, but...with the way things are going, I just feel it's likely to go this way. If it doesn't, then I'm glad I was proven wrong. If not, then...at least I steeled myself for the pain? I made Rakuzan win because I think it would help Hanamiya's confession. Don't kill me, but please review.**

**Important Message:**

**To think that I would see all these stories to the end...I thought that I would give up half way, but I didn't. This will be my last one shot. Cinderella and The Way It Should Have Been will be my last multiple chapter fics that I am required to finish. After that, I don't know what I will do. Maybe I will start writing for other fandoms or maybe continue to write for Kuroko. Maybe I will write for a different pairing, which I think is unlikely since Kuroko is my favorite. I know for a fact that I have been waiting to write for Ookiku Furibatte for a while now. Not to mention Shingeki no Kyojin. However, I know the way I operate and I probably won't do SnK since Eren x Levi are the only ones I would probably write for...Yeah don't think so. Either way, unless I write something asking for suggestions, don't send me any. I want to see how true freedom tastes like for a while. I may continue out of my own free will so don't be disappointed if you think I'll stop. I have been doing these KnB fics for almost a year already since I started in March of 2013. I may continue the fics I stopped writing, such as my KHR and FT fics. This (hopefully) won't be the last you've seen of me. Sorry if I screwed up some of the events. I was too lazy to research it. Forgive me.**


End file.
